Always There
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Sharpay Evans alone and isolated though choice. Though jealously but is there someone who has always been in wings. Someone who has always been there? Someone she never thought about until now?
1. Chapter 1

**Always There**

**Chapter 1**

Sharpay sniffed as she sat in her dressing room. Senior year was not going how it was supposed to. She was meant to have the lead, the boy and the song. Instead she had a part, no boy and a British assistant. Who was quite helpful.

And to top it off Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Ryan, Martha, Jason and Zeke were now the dream team at East High and they kept inviting her to join them for lunch and different outings. She felt awful when she did join them though, because she had been so horrid to them over summer and in junior year especially to Kelsi, Gabriella and Ryan. Besides bar Ryan and Kelsi - where she suspected something was going on, and Zeke, they were all paired off. Troy was with Gabriella, all sickly sweet in love, Taylor and Chad were together and Martha and Jason.

So now she sniffed as she sat in her dressing room. Alone and isolated. Her brother was off with the dream team and she was lonesome by choice.

There was one member of the dream team that wasn't with the dream team though. Some would call him the sweet one of the group. That's right; it was East High's resident chef Zeke Baylor.

He was forever giving Sharpay sweet treats and she was forever taking them off him because they were really good, and rebuffing him.

But maybe, just maybe Zeke wanted her to feel loved. It was no secret that he had a massive crush on her. I mean he was sweet, an awesome baker and quite cute. Gasp! Could she, Sharpay Evans, have feelings for someone other than herself? She double checked herself. Yes, yes she believed she could but she had probably blown it with all the rejections. She was going to be alone until she got over these feelings. If she ever got over them.

She groaned and leaned back in her dressing room chair. Wait why an earth was she in her dressing room, with nothing to do at 4pm on a Friday afternoon? "God," thought as she stood up and heaved her bag on her shoulder. "I need to get out of here."

But she didn't know what lay on the other side of the door and as she opened it she came face to face with the one person she didn't want to see.

"Zeke?"

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Always There**

**Chapter 2**

"Zeke what are you doing here?" asked Sharpay in shock.

"We've hardly seen you all day, you've been subdued and quiet. Then you took off straight after school. I was worried," explained Zeke.

"I'm fine," snapped Sharpay, causing Zeke to take a step back. "Sorry it's been a long, hard week."

"You ever need to talk, you know where I am," said Zeke, turning to walk away.

Sharpay watched his figure walk down the corridor, and as he got to the end, she called.

"Zeke!" Zeke turned, and waited to see what she had to say.

"That would be nice," she said, with a slight smile.

Zeke came back up the corridor towards her.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not," smiled Sharpay.

"You can follow me to mine, in your car. I have some cookies with your name on," said Zeke.

"I don't have my car, I walked this morning," sighed Sharpay.

"I did wonder why you were wearing jeans, sneakers and a hoodie," said Zeke. "You can ride with me if you want?"

"I'd like that," said Sharpay, the smile on her face growing slightly.

"Shall we?" asked Zeke, offering his arm.

"We shall," smiled Sharpay, slipping her arm though his.

They walked towards the car in silence, until Zeke remembered something.

"Oh I need to text Ryan. Let him know I found you."

"What?" asked Sharpay.

"Everyone's been looking for you. We were all worried," explained Zeke, as he thumbed a mass text to the gang.

"Everyone?" asked Sharpay.

"Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, Kelsi, Me, Chad, Taylor, Martha and Jason," explained Zeke.

"Really?" asked Sharpay.

"Of course they were, they're your friends," smiled Zeke.

"Oh," said Sharpay.

"Does that surprise you?" asked Zeke.

"A bit," said Sharpay.

"Why?" asked Zeke.

"Can we talk about this later?" asked Sharpay, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Course we can," he smiled.

Half an hour later, Sharpay and Zeke were sat at his kitchen counter with a bowl each. A soft chocolate chip cookie lay in the bottom of the bowl, with two scoops of Zeke's homemade chocolate and vanilla ice cream placed on top, and finally crumbled up brownie pieces were scattered over the top, as well as honeycomb bits and a drizzle of chocolate sauce.

"So wanna talk?" asked Zeke. "Or just eat?"

"Just eat today," smiled Sharpay.

So the rest of the afternoon continued with mindless chat, cookies and a couple of sports games on the wii before Zeke dropped her home.

She fell asleep that night, with a content smile on her face knowing that someone cared.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Always There**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 3**

Since the afternoon Zeke and Sharpay had shared with the sweets and treats they had grown closer. It was a well known fact that Zeke had a massive crush on Sharpay - even she knew that. So she wasn't surprised when he started dropping little treats - daily - into her locker, she just wondered how he got into her locker. She didn't mind though because the treats were delicious, it was unseen to see Sharpay consume carbs but she willingly consumed little cake/pastries or a another sweet treat every morning, the treat would leave her with a smile on her face all day.

Little did she know Zeke was watching her every morning from his locker five lockers across from hers and when she smiled as the sugary treat entered her mouth so did he.

Sharpay had also started to open up more but only to Zeke if he asked her how she was during the day, or just smiled, or said she would say something or smile. However when she said she was fine, Zeke would know otherwise and invited her for sweets and treats, she would always accept, because she was starting to develop feelings for Zeke, but now at these sweet treat times she was opening up more. Why she was so horrible to everyone in summer - jealous of there friendships. Why she stole Troy from Gabriella - jealous of their love. Why she used to treat Ryan like her servant - scared he'd live her alone.

Zeke reassured her that Ryan wouldn't leave her, he was loyal. He told her that the gang friendship was her friendship to and she was loved.

The once confident to unconfident scared Sharpay Evans was turning into, in Zeke's opinion, a beautiful confident young woman ready to take on the world - with him hopefully at her side.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
